EL AMOR DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINA
by madara-haruno
Summary: sakura haruno se siente sola, triste ella sabe que sasuke nunca la amara pero un dia un hombre le ara ver que esta equivocada en amar a sasuke el le ensechara amar. uchiha madara le enseñara que ella se vale por si misma y le ara que lo ama por que el sabe que ella fue destinada para el como ella para el. ella se enamorara de madara y vivira feliz con el hombre que ama


POV SAKURA

4 UN DIA LLUVIOSO EN KONOHA UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS ROSAS Y OJOS JADES ESTABA EN LA LLUVIA PENSANDO. MIENTRA QUE LA GENTE CORRIA AL SU REREDOR Y SE METIAN A SUS CASAS. ELLA CAMINO HASTA EL CAMPO NUMERO

HACE 7 AÑOS DESDE QUE TERMINO LA 4 GUERRA NINJA. NARUTO SE CASO CON UNA CHICA LINDA LLAMADA IRAZUE QUE SALVO EN LA GUERRA, EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENAMORARON Y TIENE 2 HIJOS. INO ESTA DE NOVIA CON SAI. HINATA SUPERO SU AMOR POR NARUTO Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA AMIRACION Y SE CASO CON KIBA. NEJI SE CASO CON UNA CHICA DEL CLAM LLAMADA KASUMI. LEE ESTA DE NOVIO CON TENTEN. EL BAJO DE SHIKAMARU SE CASO CON TEMARI. GARRA SE CASO CON MITSURI. KAKASHI ESTA DE PAREJA CON SHIZUNE. MI MAESTRA MURIO HASE 4 MESES. SASUKE REGRESO A KONOHA CUANDO LA GUERRA TERMINO. PERO NO REGRESO SOLO REGRESO CON UN GRANDULON LLAMADO JUGO Y CON UN CHICO ALBINO QUE TIENE LA ESPADA DE TSABUZA LLAMADO SUIGETSU Y CON UNA PELLIROJA LLAMADA KARI. ELLA CUANDO ME VE CON ODIO- SAKURA ESTABA PENSANDO MIENTRA QUE SE SENTABA EN EL PISO- SASUKE TODAVIA NO ME RECONOCE. DEBO RENDIRME SASUKE NUNCA SE ENAMORARA DE MI., SIEMPRE SERE UNA MOLESTIA PARA EL Y DEBIL

SAKURA: TODAVIA SOY DEBIL. A PESAR DE 7 AÑOS DE ENTRANAMIENTO CON TSUNADE .DE VOLVERME MAS FUERTE. TODAVIA SIGO SOY DEBIL

XXX: NO LLORES CEREZO ¿QUIEN TE HISO TANTON DAÑO?

SAKURA LEVANTO EL ROSTO CON LAGRIMA Y VIO LA CARA DE UN HOMBRE QUE ELLA CONOCIA

SAKURA: M-MADARA UCHIHA

MADARA: CEREZO TRANQUILA NO TE VOY HACER DAÑO

SAKURA: A TI NO TE HABIA MATADO NARUTO

MADARA: YO NO PUEDO MORIR CEREZO SOY INMORTAL. A HORA DIME QUIEN TE A HECHO SUFRIR TANTO CEREZO

SAKURA: TODO

MADARA: ¿TODO?

SAKURA: YA NO TENGO NADA. MIS PADRES, MI MAESTRA TSUNADE MURIERON EN LA GUERRA., SOY LA UNICA DE MIS ANIGOS QUE NO ESTOY CON ALGUIE, TODAVIA ESTOY ENAMORARA DE SASUKE Y EL SIEMPRE ME VE QUE YO SOY UNA MOLESTIA, JAMAS PODRE SER FELIZ. Y TODAVIA SOY DEBIL

MADARA OYO CADA PALABRA QUE DIJO SAKURA Y LA ABRAZO., SAKURA SE TENSO CUANDO MADARA LA ABRAZO Y DESPUES DE 2 SEGUNDO CORRESPONDIO AL ABRAZO

MADARA: CEREZO TU NO ERES DEBIL. ERES FUERTE. UNOS DE TUS GOLPE ME DOLIO Y ME DEJASTE 2 COSTILLAS ROTAS., Y TUS PADRES HASTA SENJU TSUNADE NO QUERIA QUE TU ESTUBIERA HACI TAN TRISTE. ELLOS QUERIA QUE TU ESTUVIERA FELIZ- DIJO MIENTRA LE ALZABA EL ROSTO Y LA MIRABA A ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS JADES- Y ADEMAS SASUKE ES UN IMBECIL POR NO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE TIENE UNA MUJER BELLA Y HERMOSA AL FRENTE DE EL

SAKURA: GRACIAS MADARA

PENSAMIENTO DE SAKURA: SU OLOR ES DE HOMBRE PERO TAMBIEN TIENE UN OLOR A CAMPO Y OTRO OLOR QUE NO PUEDO DESIFRAR

PENSAMIENTO DE MADARA: ES HERMOSA SU CABELLO ES COMO LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y SUS HERMOSO OJOS JADES Y TIENE UN OLOR. A FLORES SILVESTRE Y ROSA

COMO SI FUERA UN HECHIZO SAKURA ALZO SU CARA A LA ALTURA DE LA CARA DE MADARA Y SE ASERCO. LOS 2 SINTIERON LA RESPIRACION DEL OTRO EN SU CARA., SE ASERCARON MAS HASTA QUE SUS LABIOS SE ROSARON EN UN BESO. SE SEPARARON CON LA RESPIRACION AJITADA. SE MIRARON A LOS OJO POR UN SEGUNDO. DESPUES MADARA HUNIO SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE SAKURA EN UN BESO LLENO DE AMOR Y PASION. DESPUES SE SEPARARON POR FALTA DE AIRE

MADARA: SAKURA TE AMO

SAKURA: QUE

MADARA: QUE TE AMO SAKURA. ME ENAMORE DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI. ESCAPA CON MIGO SAKURA, YO JAMAS TE DEJARE TE AMARE CADA DIA Y CADA NOCHE

SAKURA: PERO Y MIS Y SASUKE

MADARA: NADA TE ATA A KONOHA. TUS AMIGOS LO ENTENDERA Y SASUKE PERDIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR CON UNA GRAN MUJER

SAKURA: SI MADARA ME ESCAPARE CON TIGO. MIS AMIGOS LO ENTENDERAN Y SASUKE SE PUEDE MORIR

MADARA: VAMOS

SAKURA: MADARA, PUEDO ESCRIBIRLE UNA NOTA A NARUTO DICIENDOLE POR QUE RAZON ME VOY, PARA QUE EL NO SE PRECUPE. ADEMAS NARUTO ES COMO MI HERMANO

MADARA: PUES CLARO MI SAKURA., SI NARUTO ES COMO TU HERMANO LE PUEDES ESCRIBIR CUANDO TU QUIERAS

SAKURA: GRACIAS MADARA

NARRA LA AUTORA

DESPUES DE QUE SAKURA Y MADARA FUERAN A LA CASA DONDE ELLA EMPACO LA ROPA Y LE ESCRIBIO LA CARTA A NARUTO CUANDO TERMINO. INVONCO TASHUKI

SAKURA: TASHUKI-SAMA DALE ESTA CARTA A NARUTO

TASHUKI: HAI SAKURA-SAM

SAKURA BAJO A LA SALA DE SU CASA Y SE ENCONTRABA EL HOMBRE QUE A HORA HIBA A PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA

SAKURA: YA ESTOY LISTA MADARA-KUM-

MADARA LE SONRIO A SAKURA Y LA ABRAZO Y LA BESO. DESPUES DESAPARECIERON EN UN PUSH

EN OTRO LUGAR

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE. ESTABA UN RUBIO REVISANDO LOS PAPELES DE KONOHA

TASHUKI: HOLA HOKAGE-SAMA

NARUTO: TASHUKI QUE HACES AQUÍ

TASHUKI: SAKURA-SAN ME PIDIO ENTREGARLE ESTO., BUENO YO ME RETIRO

NARUTO: OK TASHUKU

·QUERIDO HERMANO NARUTO·

NARUTO SI ESTA LECHENDO ESTOY HOY ME FUI DE LA ALDEA, SE QUE TE SOMPRENDERAS PERO ESA FUE MI DISICION. NARUTO NO PODIA QUEDARME EN LA ALDEA TU SABRAS POR ESTARE LEJOS DE LA ALDEA CON UCHIHA MADARA. LE ISTE BIEN CON UCHIHA MADARA, EL NO ME VA A SER DAÑO NARUTO TODO LO CONTRARIO. DEL DAÑO QUE ME HISO SASUKE. ME FUI POR QUE NO SORPORTABA QUE SASUKE ME BIERA COMO LA DEBIL DEL EQUIPO 7, SE QUE EL JAMAS SE ENAMORARA DE MI, LOSE DE HACE AÑOS, PERO JAMAS QUISE DARME CUENTA., PENSE QUE EL CUANDO REGRESARA A LA ALDEA TODO SERIA COMO ANTES. PERO NO ES HASI NARUTO., SASUKE SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO TEME COMO LE DICES TU. TODOS CAMBIAMOS LOS Y YO. TODOS CAMBIAMOS. TU ERES EL HOKAGE. YO SOY LA MEJOR AMBU Y NINJA MEDICO DE KONOHA. PERO SASUKE SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO CUANDO LO CONOCIMOS EN LA ACADEMIA. NARUTO., MADARA ME DEMOSTRO HOY QUE YO VALGO MUCHO PARA ESTAR ENAMORADA DE SASUKE, EL ME ENSELLO NARUTO QUE ME VOLVI FUERTE DURANTE ESTO 7 AÑOS. Y EL ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA. SASUKE ESTABA EQUIBOCADO MADARA NO ES MALO. EL ES BUENO Y HOY ME LO DEMOSTRO Y ME DIJO QUE ME ESCAPARA CON EL Y LE DIJE QUE SI. NADA ME ATA A KONOHA. NARUTO. ADEMAS SIEMPRE TE ESCRIBIRE DONDE ESTE. DILES A LOS CHICOS POR QUE ME FUI. PERO DILE QUE ME FUI CON UN HOMBRE MARAVILLOSO.

NARUTO SE BUEN KOHAGUE. NO COMAS TANTO RAMEN. CUIDA BIEN A TUS HIJOS Y A TU ESPOSA NARUTO. TE LLEVARAS UNA GRAN SORPRESAS. DALE UNA BUENA PALIZA A TEME QIE LO DEJES 2 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL. ADEMAS SIGUE SIENDO TU NARUTO. NO TE PONGAS TRISTE SI Y ME YO ME VOY., QUE YO ESTARA BIEN Y CON UN MARAVILLOSO HOMBRE., BUENO ADIOS NARUTO CUIDATE

·ADIOS TU QUERIDA HERMANA SAKURA·

NARUTO TERMINO DE LEER LA CARTA Y UNA SONRISA SE LE PUSO EN SU ROSTO. EL NO HIBA A ESTAR TRISTE POR QUE SAKURA SE FUE. EL CUMPLIRIA LA PROMESA A SAKURA DE SIEMPRE ESTAR FELIZ Y SER EL MEJOR HOKAGUE Y CUMPLIRIA LA OTRA PROMESA DE DEJAR A TEME EN EL HOSPITAL POR 2 MESES

NARUTO: ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ SAKURA., MADARA CUIDA A MI HERMANA SAKURA-SUSURRO AL VIENTO

3 AÑOS DESPUES

UN NIÑO DE 3 AÑOS DE CABELLO NEGRO, PIEL BLANCA Y OJOS JADES ESTABA JUGANDO CON JUGUESTAS

XXX: IZUNA YA LLEGO TU PAPA

IZUNA: PAPA-

IZUNA: PAPA, PAPA

XXX: A QUI ESTOY

IZUNA: PAPA

SU PAPA LO RESIVIO Y LO ABRAZO

XXX: HOLA MADA-KUM

MADARA: HOLA SAKURA COMO ESTAS

SE ASERCO A SAKURA Y LA BESA IZUNA SE TAPA LOS OJISTOS PARA NO VER A SUS PADRES BESANDOSE

SAKURA: BIEN MADA-KUM. MIRA NARUTO VA A VENIR AQUÍ

MADARA: ¿TU HERMANO?

SAKURA: SI., MADARA QUIERE CONOCER A SU SOBRITINO COMO EL LO LLAMO., ESTAS MOLESTO QUE VENGA

MADARA: NO SAKURA. EL ES COMO TU HERMANO, HASI NUESTRO HIJO LO CONOCEIZUNA

IZUNA: QUIEN VA A VENIR PAPA MAMA

MADARA: TU TIO NARUTO, EL HERMANO DE TU MADRE

IZUNA: ENSERIO MAMA BIENE TIO A VISITARNO

SAKURA: SI IZUNA. EL VENDRA A LAS 6:00 PM

IZUNA: OK MAMA

MADARA SOLTO A SU HIJO, IZUNA SE FUE AL CUARTO DE SU CUARTO PARA A QUE BERSE BIEN PARA CONOCER A SU TIO

MADARA: SAKURA

SAKURA: SI MADA-KUM

MADARA: TE AMO

SAKURA: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

DESPUES SE BESARON., MADARA LA AGARO POR LA CINTURA Y SAKURA POSO SUS BRAZOS POR EL CUELLO DE MADARA DESPUES SE SEPARARON POR FALTA DE AIRE

MADARA: BUENO VAMOS A REGLARNOS SAKU-CHAM ANTES QUE LLEGE NARUTO

SAKURA: OK MADARA-KUM

DESPUES DE AREGLASE LA FAMILIA ^-^ SALIERON AFUERA A ESPERAR QUE LLEGE NARUTO. DESPUES DE 1 MINUTO., APARECIO UN CHICO DE CABELLOS RUIO, DE OJOS AZULES Y TENIA 3 MASCAS EN CADA MEJILLAS, TENIA LA ROPA QUE DE UN NINJA Y TENIA UNA SONRISAS DE OREJA A OREJA

XXX: HOLA SAKURA

SAKURA: HOLA NARUTO COMO ESTA- DIJO RESPONDIENDO EL ABRAZO DE SU HERMANO

NARUTO: BIEN-RESPONDIO Y SE SEPARO DE SAKURA Y VOLTIO A VER A UN HOMBRE DE CABELLO NEGRO Y SUS OJOS DEL MISMO COLOR Y VIO DESTRA DEL HOMBRE ESTABA UN NIÑO DE 3 AÑOS. NARUTO SONRIO ERA HIJO DE SAKURA Y DE MADARA

NARUTO: HOLA MADARA

MADARA: HOLA HOKAGE

NARUTO: DIME SOLO NARUTO. MADARA

MADARA: OK NARUTO

NARUTO: DIME COMO AN ESTADO LOS 2 EN ESTO ULTIMO 3 AÑOS

SAKURA: BIEN NARUTO, QUIERES CONOCER A IZUNA

NARUTO: PUES CLARO

IZUNA SALIO DE LAS PIERNAS DE SUS PADRES Y SE ASERCO A NARUTO

NARUTO: HOLA SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI

IZUNA: SOY IZUNA UCHIHA HARUNO

NARUTO: VALLA SE PARECE A USTEDES SAKURA Y MADARA

MADARA/SAKURA: GRACIAS

SAKURA: BUENO NARUTO COMO A ESTADO KONOHA ESTO 3 AÑOS DESDE QUE ME FUI Y COMO ESTAS LOS CHICOS

NARUTO: BUENO A LOS CHICOS ESTAN BIEN., LE CONTE TODOS A LOS CHICOS POR QUE TE FUISTE Y LE CONTE QUE TE FUSTE CON UN NO LE DIJE SU NOMBRE.., LOS CHICOS ESTABAN TIRSTE Y DURARON TRISTE 3 MESE.Y IRAZUE DIO ALUZ A MI 3 HIJO TENIA RAZON ME Y VA A LLEVAR UNA SORPRESA. Y EL TEME LEDI UNA PALIZA COMO ME LO PEDISTE DURO 3 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL POR QUE LOS CHICOS ME AYUDARON A DARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA

SAKURA Y MADARA SONRIERON CUANDO NARUTO DIJO ESO EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA LE DIERON UNA PALIZA QUE DURO 3 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL

MADARA: SE LO TIENE MERESIDO POR DAÑAR TANTO A SAKURA

NARUTO: TIENE RAZON

NARUTO: BUENO INO SE CASO CON SAI DESPUES QUE PASO UN AÑO, HINATA Y KIBA ESPERAN A SU PRIMER HIJO. NEJI Y KASUMI YA TIENEN SU SEGUNDO HIJO. TEMARI Y SHIKAMARU SE CASARON Y ESPERAN A DOS GEMELOS. EL CEJOTA SE CASO CON TENTEN, GARRA Y MITSURI SE CASARON DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS Y ESPERAN UNA HIJA

SAKURA: VALLA ME ALEGRO QUE TODO ESTEN FELISE Y EL IDIOTA DEL TEME

NARUTO: SASUKE SE CASO CON KARI DESPUES DE 7 MESES QUE TE FUERAS. PERO NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS Y DESPUES DE QUE AVERIGUARON QUE SASUKE NO PUDO TENER HIJO. KARI SE SEPARO DE SASUKE Y SE CASO CON SUIGETSU Y TIENES 3 HIJOS

MADARA: ¿NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS?_SAKURA: VALLA ME ALEGRO POR KARI QUE SE DIERA CUANTE Y SE CASARA CON SUIGETSU

NARUTO: NO PUEDE TENER HIJO DESPUES DE LA PALIZA QUE LE DIMOS LOS CHICOS Y YO LO DEJAMOS SIN POSIBILIDADES DE TENER HIJOS.

MADARA: VALLA

NARUTO: SI HASTA SE ENOJO CON NOSOTROS Y DIJO QUE ERA CULPA DE SAKURA POR QUE NOOTROS LE DIMOS UNA PALISA QUE AL FINAL LO DEJAMOS SIN HEREDERO Y EL DIJO QUE SE HIBA A VENGAR DE TI SAKURA-CHAM QUE TE HIBA AQUITAR LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENIA

SAKURA: QUE

NARUTO. SI SAKURA POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ. PARA HABERTILES QUE SASUKE VIENE PARA ACA. NO SE COMO SASUKE SUPO TU UBICACIÓN PERO SOLO YO LO SABIA

MADARA/SAKURA: QUE

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA UN PERRO

NARUTO: PAKKU

PAKKU: NARUTO SASUKE ESTA LUCHANDO CON LOS AMBUS Y LOS CHICOS TIENES QUE SALIR RAPIDO DE AQUÍ

SAKURA: NO DEJARE QUE SASUKE LASTIME A MADARA Y A IZUNA

NARUTO: SAKURA MADARA. VOY A PEDIRLE UN FAVOR

MADARA: QUE ES NARUTO

NARUTO: DEJEMEN SEÑAR AL ZORRO DE NUEVES COLAS EN SU HIJO

SAKURA: QUE NARUTO. ESTA LOCO NO PUEDES SEÑAR EL ZORRO EN MI HIJO SI LO ASE TU MORIRAS

NARUTO: SAKURA ES LO MEJOR., NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR DE NUEVO POR SASUKE Y QUE PIERDA A LA GENTE QUE TU AMAS. SAKURA TU ERES COMO MI HERMANA Y NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR., DEVI DE MATAR A SASUKE HACE AÑOS., EN ESE MOMENTO TU SERIAS FELIZ NO VOY A COMETER ESE ERROR OTRA VEZ

SAKURA VIO A MADARA Y EL ASISTIO

SAKURA: ESTA BIEN NARUTO

NARUTO: PAKKU DILES QUE ME DEN MAS TIEMPO QUE ENTRENTEGAN A SASUKE

PAKKU: OK

NARUTO EMPESO A HACER UNOS SELLOS Y A PARECIO UNA PIEDRA

NARUTO: RESCUESTELON AQUÍ

SAKURA Y MADARA RECOSTARON A SU HIJO SIN ANTES DARLE UN GOLPE PARA QUE SE DESMALLARA. NARUTO HISO OTROS SELLOS MAS

NARUTO: LIBERACION

NARUTO LIBERO AL KYUBY

NARUTO: KYUBI

KYUBI: QUE QUIERES NARUTO

NARUTO: SE QUE TE VAS A ENOJAR PERO TE SEÑARE EN EL HIJO DE MADAR Y SAKURA

KYUBI: DE MADARA UCHIHA Y DE SAKURA HARUNO

NARUTO: SI KYUBI. ES PARA SALVAR AL HIJO DE SAKURA Y DE MADARA. MADARA ES INMORTAL POR LO TANTO NO PUEDE MORIR. TE SEÑARE EN SU HIJO POR QUE EL TIENE UN CHAKRA MUY FUERTE. ADEMAS SI EL HIJO DE SAKURA Y DE MADARA MUERE NO ME LO PERDONARIA. DIME ACEPTAS

KYUBI: SI MOCOSO ACEPTO EL TRATO

KYUBI VOLTIO A VER AL HIJO DE MADARA Y SAKURA Y SINTIO SU CHAKRA ERA MUY PODEROSO PERO ESTABA DORMIDO EL CHAKRA DEL NIÑO ERA MUY CALIDO EL KYUBI SONRIO. NARUTO SONRIO Y EMPESO A SER UNOS SEÑOS

NARUTO: SEÑO DE 8 PUNTOS

NARUTO EMPESO A SEÑAR AL KYUBI EN IZUNA., NARUTO TERMINO DE SEÑAR AL KYUBI EN EL NIÑO

NARUTO: YA TERMINE DE SEÑAR AL KYUBI

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE. CON HERIDAS

SASUKE: VALLA-VALLA SI ES EL DOBE SABIA QUE HARIAS ALGO PARA SALVAR A SAKURA.

SASUKE VOLTIO A VER A SAKURA QUE TENIA EN SUS BRAZOS A IZUNA Y MADARA ESTABA A SU LADO

SASUKE: PENSE QUE HABIAS

MADARA: PUES CLARO QUE NO

SASUKE: ESE MOCOSO QUE ESTA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SAKURA ES TU HIJO Y DE ELLA VERDAD. JAJAJAJA

MADARA Y SAKURA SE TENSARON TENIA QUE TENER A IZUNA A SALVO. SAKURA TENIA MIEDO POR LA VIDAD DE MADARA IZUNA Y NARUTO Y LA DE ELLA, MADARA ESTABA ENOJADO NO DEJARIA QUE ESE NIÑO LE QUITE SU FAMILIA

NARUTO INVONCO A GAMAMUNTA

GAMAMUNTA: QUE PASA NARUTO

NARUTO: GAMAMUNTA LLEVATE A SAKURA Y A IZUNA LEJOS DE AQUÍ QUE SASUKE NO LOS ENCUENTRE., MADARA Y YO NOS AREMOS CARGO DE SASUKE

GAMAMUNTA: OK NARUTO

GAMAMUNTA A GARO A SAKURA Y A IZUNA Y E LOS LLEVO LEJOS DE HAY., LA PELEA Y VA A COMENSAR.

NARUTO Y MADARA VS SASUKE

MADARA Y NARUTO SE PUSIERON EN POSE DE PELEAS. SASUKE EMPESO A TACAR PRIMERA CON SHURIKEN. DESPUES CON KUNAI MADARA Y NARUTO LO ESCIBABAN. DESPUES NARUTO HISO UNOS SEÑOS E INVOCO A UN LOBO DE COLOR ROJISO. MADARA SE SOMPRENDIO DE LA IMBOCACION DE NARUTO

LOBO: HOLA NARUTO

NARUTO: HOLA TAMARU

TAMARU: QUE PASA NARUTO PARA QUE ME INVONCASTE

NARUTO: QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A BENSER A SASUKE. PERO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE TU HERMANO

TAMARU: SI NARUTO ¿QUIEN ES EL?

NARUTO: EL ES MADARA UCHIHA

TAMARU: MADARA UCHIHA., YA SE QUIEN PEDIRLE AYUDA

NARUTO: OK

EL LOBO HISO UNOS SEÑOS DE INCONCACION. DESPUES EL LOBO INVONCO A OTRO LOBO PERO ESTA ERA DE COLOR NEGRO Y ERA MAS GRANDE

LOBO: TAMARU PARA QUE ME INVOCASTE

TAMARU: MARASU NECESITO QUE AYUDES., A NARUTO Y A MADARA A VENSER A SASUKE

MARASU: MADARA UCHIHA UN GUSTO EN SERVIRTE

NARUTO SE MONTO EN EL LOBO ROJISO Y DESPUES INVONCO UNA ESPADA DE COLOR DORADA

NARUTO: MONTATE EN EL LOBO NEGRO

MADARA LE HISO CASO A NARUTO. Y SE MONTO EN EL LOBO NEGRO. ALGO PASO UNA LUZ BRILLO. EN LA MANO DE MADARA APARECIO 2 ESPADA DE COLOR NEGRA Y ROJA

MADARA: QUE ES ESTE PODER

NARUTO: EN EL MOMENTO QUE TE MONTASTE EN MARASU. EL TE HASETO COMO SU DUEÑO LEGITIOMO

MADARA: OK

TAMARU: ESTA LISTO MARASU

MARASU: SI TAMARU., ESTO SE PONDRA DIVERTIDO

NARUTO ATACO PRIMERO A SASUKE CON SU ESPADA HACIENDO 3 RASJULLO. DESPUES TACO MADARA A SASUKE HACIENDO 4 RAJUSLLO. SASUKE ACTIVO SU SHARINGA Y EL SHIDORI. MADARA TAMBIE N A TIBO SU SHARINGA., SASUKE EMPESO A CORE EN DIRECION A MADARA. PERO FUE INTERUPIDO POR UNA LOBA DE COLOR BLANCO QUE LA AGARO DEL BRAZO Y LO LANZO DE LEJOS. LA LOBA SE ASERCO A NARUTO, TAMARU Y MADARA, MARASU

MARASU: QUE HACES AQUÍ SAKUMI

SAKUMI: VENGO AYUDAR MARASU-KUM, TAMARU-NIISAN

NARUTO: SAKURA TE INVOCO SAKUMI

SAKUMI: SI SAKURA-SAMA ME INVOCO PARA AYUDARLES A DEROTAR A SASUKE

MADARA: QUIEN ES NARUTO

NARUTO: ELLA ES SAKUMI-CHAM ES LA INVONCACION DE SAKURA., ELLA, TAMARU Y MARASU SON LAS MAS FUERTES INVONCACIONES QUE HECISTEN

MARASU: SAKUMI TEN CUIDADO NO QUIERO QUE SALGA HERIDA

SAKUMI: TRANQUILO MARA-KUM TENDRA CUIDADO

MADARA VIO QUE EL LOBO NEGRO QUE LO ASECTO COMO SU DUEÑO A CARISIO EL OSICO DE LA LOBA CON EL SU YO. Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL LOBO NEGRO Y LA LOBA ERAN PAREJA COMO ERA EL Y SAKURA

TAMARU: DEJEN LOS CARIÑITOS PARA MAS TARDE

LA LOBO SE POSICIONO AL LADO DEL LOBO NEGRO Y AL LADO DEL LOBO ROJISO. NARUTO POSICIONO SU ESPADA. MADARA HISO LO MISMO CON SUS DOS ESPADA. LA LOBA ATACO PRIMERO HACIENDOLES HERIDAS A SASUKE. DESPUES ATACO NARUTO JUNTO A SU LOBO

SAKUMI: SHITURI KISUTUORI (TECNICA DE LA LUNA) HURITKI USIMIJRI (TECNICA DE LOS 1000 MIL CEREZO)

NARUTO Y TAMARU: SHIKITA TO HUKAISERU (TECNICA DE ESPADA DE LUZ)

ESA PODEROSA TECNICA HISO QUE SASUKE SALGA MUY HERIDO

NARUTO: MADARA ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD

MADARA OBEDECIO A NARUTO

MADARA Y MARASU: SHITUKU DIRUTIKISA (TECNICA DE ESPADA GEMELAS)

SASUKE NO PUDO ESQUIVAR EL ULTIMO ATAQUE., ESTABA MUY HERIDO PARA ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE QUE HABIA LANSADO MADARA., SASUKE VIO TODO NEGRO Y SE DESPLOMO EL SUELO Y YA NO LE QUEDABA CHAKRAY POCO A POCO FUE SERANDO LOS OJOS Y MURIO VENSIDO POR SU AMIGO NARUTO Y POR MADARA UCHIHA Y ESOS 3 LOBOS. MADARA Y NARUTO JUNTOS A LOS LOBOS SE ASERCARON DONDE ESTABA TIRADO EL CUERPO DE SASUKE. ELLOS SUPIERON DESDE HAY QUE SASUKE HABIA MUERTO

NARUTO POR FIN, TERMINO LA BATALLA

MADARA: TIENES RAZON NARUTO

NARUTO: BUENO VAMOS A BUSCAR A SAKURA

MADARA HANSISTIO Y FUERON A BUSCAR A SAKURA Y A IZUNA. _SAKURA ESTABA CON IZUNA EN SUS BRAZOS

SAKURA VIO A 2 PERSONAS ASERCARSE PUDO VER QUE ERA NARUTO Y MADARA Y 3 LOBOS

NARUTO: SAKURA-CHAM YA SASUKE ESTA MUERTO

SAKURA: GRACIAS ADIOS

MADARA: ESTA BIEN SAKURA

SAKURA: MADARA

SAKURA SALTO A MADARA Y LO ABRAZO FUERTE.., MADARA CONRESPONDIO AL ABRAZO DE SAKURA. NARUTO SONRIO POR FIN SASUKE HABIA MUERTO. Y A HORA PODIAN ESTAR TRANQUILOS Y VIVIR EN PAZ

NARUTO: MADARA-SAMA SAKURA-CHAM

MADARA: SI NARUTO

NARUTO: QUISIERAN VIVIR EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA. AYA PODRAN VIVIR TRANQUILO. ADEMAS MADARA TU SERAS MI MANO DERECHA COMO HOKAGUE

MADARA Y SAKURA SE QUEDARON CON LA BOCA ABIERTA REGRESAR A KONOHA QUE NADIEN LO MIRARIA CON MALOS OJOS

NARUTO: ADEMAS KONOHA SABE TODA LA VERDAD MADARA Y VIERON COMO CUIDABA A SAKURA Y TU HIJO Y COMO ME CUIDABA A MI

AKURA: ENSERIO NARUTO

NARUTO: SI PERO YO NO LOS OBLIGARE USTEDES PUEDEN DECIDIR SOBRE SI QUIEREN VENIR A KONOHA O NO

SAKURA Y MADARA SE MIRARON POR UN SEGUNDO Y ESTABAN PENSANDO Y LOS 2 ESTABAN SEGURO DE LA DECICION QUE TOMARA

MADARA: APCETAMOS NARUTO IR A KONOHA

NARUTO SONRIO ELLOS HIBAN A REGRESAR A KONOHA

NARUTO: BUENO VAMOS SERA UN LARGO VIAJE

TAMARU: BUENO NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS

SAKUMI: ADIOS NARUTO-CHAM SAKURA-SAMA MADARA-SAMA

MARASU: ADIOS

LOS 3 LOBOS DESAPARECIERON. ELLOS EMPESARON A CAMIMAR A KONOHA SEGURO TODO LO ESTARIA ESPERANDO EN LA PUERTA DE KONOHA

MADARA LLEVABA A IZUNA EN SU ESPALDA Y SAKURA CAMINABA A SU LADO Y NARUTO CAMINABA AL FRENTE DE ELLOS GIANDOLO A KONOHA

CAMINARON POR 2 HORAS YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA ALDEA Y VIERON A TODOS HAY EN LA PUERTA SUS AMIGOS Y TODOS LOS ALDIANOS. MADARA PENSO QUE HIBA A SER RESIVIDO DE FORMA MALA Y QUE LO ODIARIAN PERO NO FUE ASI LO RESIVIERON DE UNA BUENA FORMA Y LE AGRADECIERON POR AYUDAR A NARUTO A DEROTAR A SASUKE. TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE NARUTO LO SALUDARON Y TAMBIEN LE DIERON LAS GRACIS POR VENSER A SASUKE Y POR HACER FELIZ A SAKURA EN ESTO 3 AÑOS.,

IZUNA SE DESPERTO Y VIO A SUS PADRES Y TAMBIEN VIO A GENTE A SU ARDEDOR

IZUNA: MAMA PAPA QUIEN SON ELLOS

SAKURA.:SON UNOS AMIGOS QUE VIVEN EN KONOHA

IZUNA SALUDO A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE SU MADRE Y TAMBIEN A LOS ALDIANOS. LOS ALDIANOS RESIVIERON BIEN A Y IZUNA

IZUNA: PAPA CUANDO VAMOS A VOLVER A CASA

MADARA: YA ESTAMOS EN CASA IZUNA

IZUNA SONRIO A SUS PADRES. NARUTO LES DIJO QUE PODIAN HUSAR EL BARRIO UCHIHA. LOS 2 SE SOMPREDIERO PESARON QUE SASUKE VIVIA HAY. PERO NARUTO DIJO QUE SASUKE NO VIVIA HAY EL DIJO QUE NADIEN Y INCLUYENDO A SASUKE PODIA VIVIR HAY. QUE EL BARRIO UCHIHA NO LE PERTENECIA MÁS . Y NADIEN PODIA DES OBEDECER LAS ORNEDES DEL HOKAGE. NARUTOS LE DI LOS PAPELES Y LAS LLAVES Y LE DECIO SUERTE Y LES DIJO QUE HABIAN LIMPIADO TODO Y RE CONSTRUIDO EL BARRIO. DESPUES SAKURA, MADARA Y IZYNA SE FUERON AL BARRIO UCHIHA Y A HORA A VIVIR SU NUEVA VIDA

10 AÑOS DESPUES

UN NIÑO DE 12 AÑOS DE PIEL BLANCA, CABELLO NEGRO Y OJOS VERDES JADES SU NOMBRE ERA IZUNA UCHIHA HARUNO CORRIA HACIA SU CASA FELIZ., HASE 2 SEMANAS SE HABIA GRADUADO DE LA ACADEMIA Y HOY CONOCIDO A SU NUEVO EQUIPO Y A SU SENSEI. YA HABIA LLEGADO A SU CASA Y BUSCO A SUS PADRES

IZUNA: MAMA PAPA

XXX: ESTAMOS EN LA SALA

XXX: QUE PASA IZUNA

IZUNA: MAMA HOY CONOCI A MI NUEVO EQUIPO Y MI SENSEI MAMA PAPA

SAKURA: FELIZIDADES HIJOS

MADARA: Y QUIEN ESTA E TU EQUIPO IZUNA

IZUNA: KYKYO UZUMAKI, Y HAKUDOSHI HIGURASHI Y MI SENSEI ES NEJI HYUHA

MADARA: VALLA TE TOCO LA HIJA DEL HOKAGE

IZUNA: SI PAPA

SAKURA: VALLA ASI QUE NEJI SERA TU SENSEI. NARUTO NO SE EQUIVOCO

MADARA SONRIO. ERA VERDA LOS HYUHA Y LOS UCHIHA NO SE LLEVABAN BIEN PERO EL NO ERA COMO LOS UCHIHASL., EL RESPETABA A LOS HUYHA Y LOS VEAI FUERTES

SAKURA: Y COMO TE A HIDO CON HAKUDOSHI-CHAM

IZUNA: BIEN MAMA HAKUDOSHI Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN

SAKURA Y MADARA SONRIERON ESO ERA MENTIRA EL Y HAKUDOSHI NO SE LLEVAN BIEN., SIEMPRE PELIABAN Y SUEMPRE COMPETIA. SAKURA LE DIJO UNA VEZ A MADARA QUE LO HABIA HEREDADO DE EL. POR QUE EL SIEMPRE PELIABA CON SU HERMANO PERO MADARA TAMBIEN DIJO QUE LO HABIA HEREDADO DE ELLA

XXX: IZUNA-KUM

SAKURA, MADARA Y IZUNA OYERON A LA HIJA DE NARUTO Y IRAZUE GRITAR EL NOMBRE DE IZUNA. FUERON DONDE ESTABA KYKYO

SAKURA: HOLA KYKYO COMO ESTA

KYKYO: BIEN SAKURA-SAN HOLA MADARA-SAMA

MADARA: HOLA KYKYO COMO ESTA Y COMO ESTA TU PADRE

KYKYO: BIEN

IZUNA: QUE HACES AQUÍ KYKYO-CAM

KYKYO: SENSEI NOS MANDO A LLAMAR IZUNA Y ME PIDIO EL FAVOR DE BUSCARTE

IZUNA: OK

MADARA: CUIDATE HIJO

SAKURA: ADIOS. ME LE MANDA SALUDOS A NEJI Y A NARUTO

KYKIO: OK

IZUNA Y KYKYO SE FUERON

MADARA Y SAKURA VIERON COMO ELLOS SE HIBA. IZUNA HIBA ASER UN GRAN NINJA DE KONOHA. ADEMAS NARUTO Y MADARA LO ENTRENABAN PARA QUE PUDIERAN CONTROLAR AL KYUBI. TODO ERA FELIZIDAD. NO HABIA GUERRAS. NO HABIA ODIO EN EL MUNDO. NARUTO LES DIJO QUE IZUNA HIBA A SEGUIR CON EL ELEGADO DE EL.,

SAKURA: MADA-KUM

MADARA: SI SAKURA-CHAM

SAKURA: A PASADO 10 AÑOS DESDE QUE ME ENCONTRASTE LLORANDO

MADARA. SI

SAKURA: GRACIAS MADA-KUM SIN TI HORITA ESTARIA DESTROZADA Y SERIA INFELIZ, GRACIAS POR HABRIME LOS OJOS

MADARA: GRACIAS A TI TAMBIEN SAKURA. POR DESBANECER TODO RASTO DE OSCURIDAD QUE HABIA EN MI CORAZON

MADARA Y SAKURA SE MIRARON POR UNOS SEGUNDO Y SE FUNDIERON EN UN BESO LLENO DE TERNURA Y AMOR

SAKURA: MADARA TE TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO

MADARA: SI SAKU-CHAM

SAKURA: ESTOY EMBARAZADA

MADARA SONRIO ANTES LA NOTICIA QUE LE DIO SAKURA Y LA ABRAZO Y LA ALZO Y LE DIO OTRO BESO

MADARA: ESTA ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE ME AS MADO SAKURA

SAKURA. TE AMO MADA-KUM

MADARA: TAMBIEN TE AMO SAKU-CHAM ES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN MI VIDA

SAKURA Y MADARA SONRIERON Y SE DIERON OTRO BESOS Y DESPUES SE SEPARARON Y MIRARON EL CIELO Y PENSARON EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINAS

FIN


End file.
